flophousepodcastfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 69: Big Money Rustlas
Tag : "In this, our most Juggalicious episode, we discuss the Insane Clown Posse project Big Money Rustlas." RSS Feed Description : F***in' movies, how do they work? Intro/Lives of the Floppers : Elliott is back from Washington, DC, ruining democracy. It was hard going from being the most powerful man in America to nothing when Conan O'Brien came back. The show went to 0 viewers. TiVo refuses to carry the show. : Dan read all of Underworld. Stuart just watched the movie adaptation and wondered where all the vampires came from. : Elliott wants Dino De Laurentiis to be remembered for his good movies too. Josh Groban, as a baby, plays King Kong in one of those movies. Movie Summary Premise : Story : Stuart pushed everyone to watch this movie. Mainly because he wore out his VHS copy of ICP's prior film Big Money Hustlas (2000). Elliott suggests he should have gotten a rewinder shaped like a tiny sports car. It would be straddled by a tiny bikini model–Tiny Kitaen or Tinya Harding or Tiny Daly (the tiny Tyne Daly). : : Dan is the "Western guy". Elliot is the guy who likes musicians in a musical. Elliott agrees that Pat Garrett & Billy The Kid was a great movie because Bob Dylan is in it, but he insists he likes Westerns too. Stuart disagrees. : : Dan categorically describes the cast as being "terrible humans." @21:45 :: "Look at these proto-humans!" :: "They're some kind of subhumans!" :: "Look at these homunculi having fun and laughing their horse-face laughs!" Films of Comparable Technical Skill * Cleavagefield (2009) by Jim Wynorski * An Erotic Werewolf in London (2008) by William Hellfire * Gladiator Eroticvs: The Lesbian Warriors (2001) by John Bacchus * The Lord of the G-Strings: The Femaleship of the String (2003) by Terry M. West * Play-Mate of the Apes (2002) by John Bacchus * SpiderBabe (2003) by Johnny Crash Better Than * ''An American Carol'' @19:50, 31:10 Worse Than * The Bratz Movie (Episode 94: Conan the Barbarian @46:20) * Date Movie (2006) @24:40 * Epic Movie (2007) @24:40 Final Judgments * Bad-Bad Movie (Dan) @30:05 * Bad-Bad Movie (Elliott) @31:05 * Movie I Kinda Liked (Stuart) @32:05 Recommendations * Brief Encounter (1945) by David Lean (Elliott) @36:30 * Mother (2009) by Bong Joon-ho (Dan) @33:40 * (Elliott) @39:10 * (Stuart) @37:25 Listener Mail : No mail this time. @39:40 Notes : : Stuart's parents immigrated from Juggaland. : It's really sad how methamphetamine has devastated the Juggalo-American community. Meth was a CIA plot to cull Juggalo numbers, to deal with the infestation, but they're here to stay. Stuart's teeth keep falling out. : Franklin Delagoat Roosevelt : Dan brags that he has "rated something like 6,000 movies on Netflix." @40:40 : Elliott mentions the possibility that they'll watch Jonah Hex next time. @41:45 : Is RoboCop eligible for a pension? Or does the DPD own him as police equipment? @43:40 Category:Episodes Category:Comedies Category:Westerns Category:Todd Bridges Category:Ron Jeremy Category:Jason Mewes Category:Vanilla Ice Category:Split Decisions Category:Stuart's Picks